A Royal Relationship Fight (Princixity)
by winkytr1
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a very heated fight


It was an average day in Thomas' apartment, Patton, Logan, and Thomas sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when all of a sudden a loud pound came from upstairs. Next thing you know Roman and Virgil came down the stairs yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You do this every fucking day sit here like a sad little brat wanting attention. Like a rich whore who isn't getting daddy's credit card!" yelled Roman as him and Virgil walked into the living room.

"Oh yea well I would rather walk around here like a sad little brat then be the brat that thinks he is better than fucking everyone! YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANYTHING!" Virgil yells back as Roman walks towards the kitchen

Guys can we all just relax for a bit?" says Patton

NO HE NEEDS TO LEAVE!" yells roman and Virgil together while pointing at each other

"ROMAN YOU ARE NOT A PRINCE YOUR THE FUCKING BEAST!" yells Virgil soon regretting what he said knowing his lover was going to get defensive. And with that Roman had turned bright red and yelled "MAYBE YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE THE FUCKING KNIFE CORRECTLY AND CUT DEEPER YOU WORTHLESS USELESS WASTE OF SPACE!" All of a sudden everyone got silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Virgil looked up from the couch at princey and with teary eyes. "Y-you don't mean that do you?" he says in a small voice. Roman snaps out of his anger state and looks at his boyfriend with regret. "Roman you need a break walk away...NOW!", Patton commands walking over comforting a crying Virgil. "Come on Roman why don't you go to your room" Logan says as roman sinks down to the mindspace.  
Thomas, Logic, and Morality sit on the couch trying to calm down Anxiety. "Anx it's okay" says Patton

ANXIETY"S P.O.V  
"Anx it's okay" says Patton. I start to feel myself shake dramatically. I can't tell if I can not see cause I am blacking out or because of the tears rushing down my face, however I manage to rush myself into the bathroom and lock the door. I stand in front of the mirror grasping at the sink. With the one friend in my hand that hasn't left yet...a razor blade. I start to pull up my sleeve and try to find a clean area which is harder than it seems but as the voices get louder and stronger I give up on looking for a good spot I just start to slit and slit some more. All of a sudden from outside I hear a familiar voice say "Are you idiots you can't allow him when he is like this in there alone." Next the voice knocks on the door and waltz in. I look to see its my true love Roman. And even though we had fought and he did cause this pain i couldn't help but run into his arms and cry.

ROMAN"S POV  
I walk into the bathroom to see the aftermath of another one of anxiety's accidents. He had one big cut down his arm. As he rushes to me staining my white jacket with red blood. I can't help but fall and start to cry. "I am sorry. I wish I understood your pain and what I put you through"  
All of a sudden I hear this dark voice whisper to me 'your worthless' 'look at you, you are a freak' I touch my head in pain of the voice. "ahhhh" I scream. "What is wrong Roman?" Virgil asks. "There's voices their so...so mean." I say as I start to get sad from the hurtful things they say. "Y-yea they suck" said Virgil. "How do they turn off"  
"I hate to say this Baby but you can't" says virgil slowly grabbing my hand.  
"SHUT THEM OFF!" I scream as I begin to cry. They all begin to crowd around me trying to help calm me down. Nothing is working. I can't breath and I start to shake dramatically. "I-I think I am having a panic attack"

ANXIETY'S POV  
"I-I think I am having a panic attack" says Roman. After that he goes mute and just cries and shakes really bad. "This is the worst panic attack I've ever seen" i say looking at Thomas hoping he would have a way to stop this.  
"I think it is the worst ever because he has never had his own panic attack." says Thomas. Roman starts to turn pale.  
"I-I-I *sigh*" Roman says before he faints into my arms.  
"Patton get me a wet rag please." I asked trying to relax. However, I wasn't feel good myself. I soon blacked out and everything went dark.

-SETTING SKIP TO THOMAS"S ROOM-

ROMAN'S POV  
As I woke up I felt kinda dazed. As I wasn't quite sure what happened to me. However, I was certain it had taken the energy out of me. I looked over to see Virgil asleep, but faded. I started to remember everything oru fight, what i said, his cut, the voices! "WHY AM I SUCH AN IGNORANT ASSHOLE TO YOU!" i screamed while crying as i start to ball myself up. "Roman? are you okay?" Patton says approaching me. "No I-I-I am the reason he's like this" i said  
All of a sudden, Virgil started to open his eyes. He stared at me. We stared at each other while I cried. "Honey are you okay?" ask Virgil. All I could was shake my head.

ANXIETY POV  
"Honey are you okay?" I asked noticing Roman was quite upset. He shook his head no which with that he started to cry. I sat up and pulled him into my chest, rubbing his hair, i started to sing, "shh shh I can show the world, shinning shimmering splendid, tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide." he started to shake a bit but he was calming down. "Roman, you okay now?

ROMAN POV  
"Roman, you okay now?"  
"yea.."  
"I love you so much hun and I never meant to hurt you.'  
"I love you too and I am sorry...th-th-that I am I am- I'm an ass." i started to tear again.  
"Roman it's okay we will just have to work on things. Go ahead and relax get some sleep." Virgil said while rubbing my head as I lay on his chest. He started to hum a song to me. As I slowly drifted to bed.


End file.
